OS Noël 2006
by GabyLC
Summary: Mes fics de Noël pour cette année 2006 ! OS très courts, CainxRiff et JezxCassian. Pour se faire une idée, le mieux est de venir lire !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : GabyLC

Titre : Joyeux Noël

Disclaimer : Le papa Noël est méchant, il a pas voulu m'ammener Cain et Riff au pied du sapin :'( Donc les persos appartiennent à Kaori Yuki !

Couple : Cain x Riff pour être originale XD

Résumé : Déjà que c'est pas long, si je fais un résumé en plus...  


* * *

Joyeux Noël

« Je ne suis plus un enfant. »

La poutre que j'avais dans l'œil s'est brutalement arrachée. Quand est-ce que c'était arrivé ? Je n'ai rien vu, ou peut-être n'ai-je rien voulu voir. Mais je ne pouvais plus fermer les yeux à présent. Sa voix avait mué, il avait grandi, ses épaules s'étaient élargies. Pas beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais tout de même. Normalement, ce genre de détail n'aurait pas dû m'échapper. J'étais sensé connaître Cain par coeur non ? Alors comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Je ne savais pas. Il avait dû grandir trop vite sans doute. Il y avait été forcé, à cause de Delilah et son père. J'avais été naïf de croire qu'il aurait pu le protéger.

Un grand vide m'envahit alors que le paquet cadeau s'échappe de mes mains tremblantes. Pourtant, cela semblait être une si bonne idée. Depuis quelques temps, tout Londres, sous l'influence de la bourgeoisie, avait décidé de mettre les enfants à l'honneur dans la fête de Noël. Je voyais alors encore mon maître comme l'un de ces gamins ; je lui avais acheté un cadeau. Présent qui maintenant gisait sur le sol. Cain c'était plus un enfant.

Pourtant, j'aurais dû savoir que ce jour arriverait. J'aurais dû savoir qu'un jour ces mots seraient prononcés. J'aurais dû m'y préparer. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Etait-je un lâche ? Certainement. Et maintenant, je tremblais. De peur, de honte, de surprise ? Mon cerveau était comme pris dans la glace, incapable de réfléchir et incapable de formuler une seule réponse à toutes ces interrogations. Une seule évidence s'imposait à mon esprit troublé. Cain était presque adulte. Cain avait grandi. Cain n'avait plus besoin de moi.

J'aurais dû me réjouir. Je ne pouvais pas. J'étais un piètre domestique. Je stoppai avec peine le tremblement nerveux de mes mains et tentai de faire disparaître la moindre émotion de mon visage. Puisque je devais partir, autant le faire dignement. Me retirer, et regarder mon maître continuer depuis le bord du chemin, sans moi. C'était mon devoir de savoir où s'arrêtait son rôle.

« Pourquoi tu trembles, Riff ?  
- Pour rien, ne vous en faite pas. Je suis désolé. Je vous remettrai ma démission demain.  
- Comment ça ? Je ne veux pas. Je refuse. Hors de question.  
- Vous n'êtes plus un enfant, my lord.  
- Et alors ? »

Je ne pouvais plus faire un seul geste, capturé par les yeux mordorés du jeune lord. Ne pouvais-je plus, ou ne voulais-je plus ? En fait, je n'avais pas envie de répondre à cette question.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ce cadeau ?  
- Un livre, my lord.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. »

Je sentais mes yeux s'écarquiller sous le coup de la surprise. J'étais pourtant sûr de connaître les goûts de Cain par cœur. Les goûts de Cain enfant. Pas les nouveaux. Je ne comprends pas. Alors qu'il s'approche, mon tremblement reprend. J'entends mon cœur battre fort, tellement fort qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. L'entend-il lui aussi ? Il est plus proche, tellement proche. Je ne comprends pas. Je sens jusqu'à son souffle dans mon cou et je ne peux toujours rien faire. Lorsque sa main prend la mienne, je ne peux toujours rien faire. Lorsque son corps se colle au mien, je ne peux toujours rien faire. Lorsque sa bouche se plaque contre la mienne, je ne peux toujours rien faire. Réduit à néant, je le laisse prendre mon souffle, prendre mon âme, prendre tout de moi. Et je ne comprends toujours pas.

_And that's all ?_

* * *

Notes de l'auteur : Voila c'est fini ! Joyeux Noël p'tite soeur Bon, quand je l'aurais fini, il y aura aussi le cadeau de Noël de ma cousine avec Jezabel x Cassian ! 

voit les fans girls qui arrivent au loin en hurlant : " Cucul ! Cucul ! A mort l'auteur ! Au bûcher !"

Bon, c'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais je crois que je vais y aller ! A bientôt si je suis toujours en vie XD Et les reviews sont les bienvenues également J'essaierai de trouver une connection internet depuis l'enfer pour les lire :-D


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : GabyLC

Titre : Attention : assassins

Disclaimer : Les personnages et tout le tralala (et la fin horrible aussi) appartiennent toujours à Kaori Yuki !

Couple : Jezabel x Cassian

Résumé : Déjà que c'est pas long, si je fais un résumé en plus...

* * *

**Attention : assassins**

Jezabel Disraeli, médecin psychopathe de son état, prenait une nuit de repos bien méritée. Tuer, c'est fatiguant. Les assassins ont besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, c'est bien connu. Et surtout les réveiller est très dangereux, voir carrément kamikaze. C'est pourquoi notre brave meurtrier fut particulièrement surpris quand il sentit quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, se glisser dans son lit. Et lui piquer son oreiller. Et tirer toute la couverture à lui ! Se composant le visage le plus méchant possible, ceci compte tenu du fait qu'il venait de se faire réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, Jezabel se retourna pour déloger l'importun.

Cassian. Il aurait du s'en douter. Il n'y en avait qu'un pour oser faire cela. Surtout pour lui offrir un grand sourire innocent en prime.

« Cassian…

Allez s'teuplait Jezabel…

… Dégage.

Mais Raph' a encore ramené une fille, j'arrive pas à dormir à cause du bruit !

La vie sexuelle de ton colocataire ne me regarde en aucune manière. Va dormir ailleurs.

T'es vraiment pas sympa !

Quand on me réveille en pleine nuit, non, en effet. »

Le blond eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un oreiller lui atterrit en pleine tête. Il se redressa lentement, le coussin entre les mains, l'air passablement halluciné. Le brun lui se tenait à l'autre bout du lit, les bras croisés sur le torse, affichant un air mi-boudeur, mi-amusé. Il se passa une dizaine de seconde de silence avant que l'attaqué ne réagisse et se décide à riposter. Le missile percuta Cassian en pleine poitrine et le fit tomber du matelas avec une grâce toute particulière. Son visage reparu un instant plus tard, hilare. Il s'approcha pour riposter, le coussin à la main, alors que Jezabel saisissait le polochon comme moyen de défense, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

S'en suivit une bataille d'une virilité pour le moins frappante. Au départ, il semblait que le médecin profitait de l'avantage que lui conférait son corps adulte, mais il finit tout de même par admettre sa défaite quand Cassian tenta de l'étouffer avec son oreiller. Le brun ne relâcha son supérieur que lorsque celui-ci consentit à hurler : « C'est bon, je suis mort, j'abandonne ! » entre deux tentatives de respiration.

En tout cas ils finirent tous les deux épuisés, haletants et morts de rire. Jezabel ne parvenait pas à se remémorer la dernière fois qu'il avait rit ainsi. C'était avant son entrée à Delilah en tout cas. Et tandis que le vainqueur prenait l'oreiller et se pelotonnait dans la couverture du vaincu, celui-ci espérait très sincèrement que ce n'était pas la dernière soirée que Cassian venait passer dans sa chambre.

_And that's all ?  
_

* * *

Voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Je pense que vous aurez le malheur de me revoir prochainement puisque je me suis inscrite sur la communauté 30 morts et que je me trouve en devoir de tuer 30 fois notre cher Doctor D_  
_


End file.
